The present invention relates to processing of digital content, e.g., representing audio and/or image data, and more particularly relates to processing of such content in accordance with data that is steganographically conveyed therein.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a digital content object comprised of plural portions is steganographically encoded, with different portions of the object conveying different steganographic data. Data steganographically conveyed in a first portion can be required to access information in a second portion. Data steganographically conveyed in the second portion can be required to access information in a third portion, and so on. Such arrangements make it more difficult for hackers to gain access to electronic content.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.